mikeyminifandomcom-20200214-history
6989
6989 La letra T es para tigre, tomate, taxi, toro, telefono, televisión, y el terrible Tiburon Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse & The Kids sing "The Happy Wanderer" (EKA: 3818) Counting 8 Figures (EKA: 3146) Sesame Street Creature Feature: Joe Raposo Sings "Being A Pig" (EKA: 3146) I Am Dry, They Are Wet (Man Laying On The Beach) (EKA: 3594) Big Bird, Savion & Gina sings "Rhyme Out" Bruce The Moose Invites Toulouse Lagoose Over For Juice (EKA: 3152) The Bellhop must take Mrs. Stein's bags to floor 16 (EKA: 3276) Marching Band Forms A Square (EKA: 3276) J - Jam James Taylor Sings "Jellyman Kelly" with a bunch of kids (EKA: 3699) It's a crocodile (EKA: 3509) Ernie: Captain Ernest pilots the Love Boat. He loves his boat, and soon all of the passengers join him in expressing their love for the boat I've Got The 16 Blues (EKA: 3276) Edgar Turtle's Three Nephews Show Him How A Round Is Sung (EKA: 3314) Buffalos Little Boy Erases & Counts Things (EKA: 3458) Michelle Montoya Sings "If I Get A Pony For Christmas" with her pony named, Snowball (EKA: 3449) T for Turtle (EKA: 4183) J family jamboree (EKA: 3152) Telly hosts "Here and There" from the library, where it's quiet. His co-host, Debra Starr, is at the airport, where it's loud. The loud noises of the airport eventually make it hard for Telly to hear Debra, so he has to talk louder into the microphone for Debra to hear him, which results in his expulsion. Reach Your Hand Up High (EKA: 3147) Type-Writer Guy: J - Jump (EKA: 3152) The Kidsongs Kids sings "Water, Water, Everywhere, We're Gonna Get Wet" as they come along on the river rides to ger all wet. (eka: 4183) Rubber Stamps: 16 Two Gorillas Scratch Each Other's Back (EKA: 3194) A girl invites the listener to "Swing Up High." (EKA: 3453) Grover watches Mumford practice a trick, making a rabbit come out of his hat. Mumford has trouble getting a rabbit to come out of the hat, and both are oblivious to the fact that Grover turns into a rabbit The 3 Numero Brothers show addition and subtraction Mary-Kate & Ashley olsen sings "Wild Wet Wacky Wonderful World" (EKA: 3147) A man teaches his dog Rover how to read the word SIT Jughead Jones' J Story (EKA: 3152) Joe Raposo sings "What Are Kids Called?" (EKA: 3449) Hoots and the Two-Headed Monster demonstrate that whether music is fast or slow, it is still enjoyable Don't Be A Snerd When You Sneeze (EKA: 3449) Christian Bulaventira, Michelle Montoya, Spencer Liff & Tiffany Burton Sings "Jeepers Creepers" (EKA: 3146) Circles (String Formations) Loud Voiced Girl Talks About Her Dog Pete Robin Sings "I'm Five" A toothbrush talks to a mouth about what could happen if not taken care of (EKA: 3457) Ernie, Telly Monster, Oscar The Grouch, Kermit The Frog, Count Von Count, Biff, Guy Smiley, Gladys The Cow, Hoots The Owl & Elmo sings "Do De Rubber Duck" (EKA: 3509) What If A Dog Looked Like A Bird Category:Images Category:2006 Episodes Category:Mike's Episode Guide Category:Mike's Episodes